


Y no es maravilla...

by Arulina



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Comforting Aziraphale (Good Omens), Español | Spanish, How Do I Tag, Hurt/Comfort, Insecure Crowley, M/M, ineffable husbands
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 13:34:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21180275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arulina/pseuds/Arulina
Summary: Y no es como si el mismo Aziraphale no se lo recordara constantemente, no apropósito seguramente pero aún así, ser llamado a lo largo de los siglos, “enemigo hereditario”, “serpiente antigua” y últimamente de boca (¿dedos?, ¿inspiración?) del mismo Dios…“Y no es maravilla, porque el mismo Satanás se disfraza como ángel de luz.”





	Y no es maravilla...

Comenzó como un ruido tenue en el fondo de sus pensamientos, como estática que por la mayor parte del tiempo era capaz de ignorar, hasta que comenzaron a formar palabras, palabras demasiado familiares que conocía de memoria completamente en contra de su voluntad.

  
Se limitaba generalmente a apretar los ojos cuando esto pasaba, esperando que los susurros de su propia voz decidieran guardar silencio, hasta que regresaran gritando más fuerte que nunca.

  
Sabía que eran verdad, era la palabra de Dios, con un demonio, no había manera de que fuese mentira. Un sádico recordatorio de no importaba cuantos milagros en nombre del cielo, en nombre de Aziraphale, hiciera, cuantos regalos le hiciera, cuantas veces su ángel le dijera que era gentil, por _Satanás maldito_, la madre de todo y todos ya había decidido desde el inicio de los tiempos el valor de los demonios justo como él, suponiendo que en el mundo existiera otro demonio igual de mediocre como él, y no solo eso, también le había advertido al pináculo de su creación para que fueran cuidadosos y no se fiaran de milagros frívolos…

  
Y no es como si el mismo Aziraphale no se lo recordara constantemente, no apropósito seguramente pero aún así, ser llamado a lo largo de los siglos, “enemigo hereditario”, “serpiente antigua” y últimamente de boca (¿dedos?, ¿inspiración?) del mismo Dios…

  
_ “Y no es maravilla, porque el mismo Satanás se disfraza como ángel de luz.”_

  
Él no era Satanás claro estaba, pero desde el momento de su caída algo dentro de ellos cambió y pertenecían a él, cualquier descripción bíblica que usaran contra su señor claramente era para ellos también.

  
No intentaba engañarse, no intentaba engañar a nadie, entendía a la perfección que hacer milagros no demoniacos no lo harían menos demonio, y siendo completamente sinceros, estaba bien con ello; no había sido si no hasta el casi Apocalipsis y su treta posterior para salvar sus traseros, que recordó en verdad lo mucho que le aburría el cielo y su ambiente claro y estéril.

  
Pero a veces deseaba poder engañar a su ángel, no de manera completamente maliciosa, solo…lo suficiente como para que olvidara que su mejor amigo, jamás se atrevería a pensar en la posibilidad de ser algo más; tendría que aprender a vivir satisfecho con lo que ya tenía y con lo que Aziraphale ya estaba dispuesto a darle; no le recordara a cada momento que la gracia del Señor lo había abandonado.

  
Cubría sus ojos cuidadosamente desde que los ingeniosos humanos inventaron la manera de hacerlo, cada día sin falta, en parte porque era cansado después de varios siglos tener que dar explicaciones (o simplemente ignorar a los curiosos y no darlas) y para que el guardián de la puerta del este no pensara por unos momentos sobre su verdadera naturaleza. Cuidaba su lengua al hablar, para que las palabras no sonaran alargadas o acompañadas de ése vergonzoso siseo. De su andar no podía hacer mucho sinceramente, lo había intentado en el pasado en muchas ocasiones y simplemente era muy difícil controlar extremidades que en primer lugar, se suponía que no debería tener.

  
Su teléfono sonó con una alarma que había programado y eso fue lo único que logró callar las palabras que le señalaban de no ser digno de la amistad de la que disfrutaba con el ángel.

  
Había pocas cosas que disfrutara más que revolcarse en su propia miseria, una de ellas, quedar con el otro ser inmortal que habitaba en Londres y beber como si fuera el fin del mundo, gracioso pensar así cuando justamente lo habían evitado. Así que colgó su autocompasión en la puerta de su apartamento y ajustando sus lentes se dirigió a la librería en Soho, pues nunca, NUNCA, le había negado una tarde o noche, o cualquier momento a decir verdad, al ángel.

Exactamente cuatro horas fue lo que le tomó a Aziraphale notar que algo no iba del todo bien con Crowley. El demonio no solía ser todo sonrisas ni mucho menos, pero si algo le había enseñado el pasar un poco más de seis mil años observando, es que las palabras que Crowley se negaba a hablar, su cuerpo solía gritarlas a los cuatro vientos con pequeños gestos y demás, aparentemente algo de lo que el demonio no era consciente, por lo que al notar su renuencia a deshacerse de esas condenadas lentes oscuras, a pesar de las cientos de veces que el ángel le había compartido su deseo de ver más seguido el precioso amarillo de sus ojos, decidió que algo sucedía y que, conociendo lo malo que era el demonio para compartir sus sentimientos, y en algunas ocasiones incluso para darse cuenta de ellos, tendría que proceder con suma cautela.

  
─ ¿Pasa algo querido? ─ preguntó directamente y en su defensa, la cautela no era su mejor arma.

  
Crowley le miró atentamente, algo nervioso de que su inconformidad se hiciera notar lo suficiente como para que el ángel decidiera hacer la pregunta.

  
─ ¿No? ─ respondió.

  
─ Es una pregunta o me estás respondiendo querido…

  
─ ¿Es una respuesta…?

  
Aziraphale conocía la paciencia, era un ángel después de todo, y como un ser creado por Dios para amar y esparcir el amor, por supuesto que le tendría paciencia al demonio, aún más cuando él le había tenido tanta por los tantísimos años que habían compartido su amistad.

  
─ Querido…─ optó por un método diferente, se acercó al sillón que solía reclamar cada que se encontraban en la librería a beber o simplemente en un encuentro de carácter social, se sentó a su lado y lentamente colocó su mano sobre la del contrario, lo que provocó una respuesta inmediata de parte de Crowley.

  
─ Ahora es nuestro lado… ─ agregó deseando de todo corazón que fuese suficiente para calmar al demonio; pero lejos de hacerlo, Crowley le dirigió una mirada casi furiosa, o por lo menos eso es lo que lograba ver tras la protección con la que siempre cargaba, apretando los dientes y retirando, como si le quemara, su mano de la de Aziraphale.

  
No entendía porque , pero sabía que su elección de palabras había sido incorrecta. Como de costumbre había minimizado su dolor, sin querer por supuesto; no había nada en lo alto y ancho del mundo, las profundidades del infierno y lo inconmensurable del cielo que fuesen más importante para él que el demonio, solo que… seis mil años de encuentros a escondidas, medias miradas, encuentros mágicamente accidentales y el temor constante de la perdición completa, les había enseñado a no comunicarse para nada, a asumir que sus acciones no lastimarían al otro…y los viejos hábitos eran difíciles de matar…más cuando de ellos dependían la supervivencia de ambos.

  
─ Crowley… ─ intentó el ángel pero inmediatamente fue interrumpido por gruñidos y gemidos del contrario.

  
─ ….Como…puedes… ─ susurró temiendo ser escuchado, casi pequeño pero sin disminuir la ira que sentía, un sentimiento con el que Crowley estaba demasiado familiarizado desde el día de su caída ─ …Ángel… ─ se cubrió el rostro con las manos y Aziraphale podría jurar por sus propias alas que jamás había escuchado a su querido tan roto y desesperanzado, despertando en él su instinto como guardián que no deseaba otra cosa más que envolverlo tiernamente en sus alas y con furia divina aniquilar a quien lo hubiese hecho sentirse así.

  
_“Oh, aunque lo más probable es que fui yo…”_

  
Aziraphale esperó un poco más, y lo haría por el tiempo que fuese necesario, Crowley solo necesitaba un juntar un poco más de valor para continuar hablando.

  
─ Ángel…soy un demonio…

  
─ Por un poco más de seis mil años si no me equivoco querido, pero supongo que-

  
─ ¡No ángel!, no entiendes… ─ se quitó las lentes y tras un largo suspiro volvió a citar la palabra de Dios, aterrado de que esto fuese lo que le hiciera comprender a su ángel, de verdad entender, la clase de criatura que siempre había sido.

No era gentil ni amable, no podía sentir amor ni compasión, seguramente, dentro de su maligno ser, no era tan mal demonio como quería creer y todo lo que tocaba terminaría perdiéndose en el lago de azufre ardiente.

  
─ …“El mismo satanás se disfraza como ángel de luz” ─ soltó casi murmurando.  
Hubo silencio por más segundos de con los que Crowley estaba cómodo y su cabeza, las condenadas vocecillas que habían comenzado todo esto, inmediatamente le aconsejaron huir, correr a su vehículo, conducir a toda velocidad hasta su departamento y tomar otra siesta de un siglo.

  
─ Querido… ─ por fin continuó Aziraphale ─ si no fueses un demonio, ¿cómo habríamos pasado los últimos seis mil años juntos?, no eres un demonio común, eso debo admitir, pero si no fueses, muy en el fondo, una buena persona, nada de esto podría haber sucedido; habría conocido a otro demonio en el jardín del Edén y definitivamente habría escuchado el consejo de los arcángeles de no hablar con ellos; siendo completamente sinceros, yo habría sido un ángel ejemplar ahora que lo pienso ─ intentó bromear un poco, no del todo su fuerte pero por Crowley lo intentaría.

  
─ No soy tan trabajador ángel… ─ respondió con una pequeña sonrisa que apenas y se asomaba de la comisura de sus labios, casi inexistente pero real, Aziraphale tomaría con gusto su victoria.

  
─ Y…no es la primera vez que citas la Biblia, no sabía que la conocieras de inicio a fin.

  
─ Sssi, bueno…, en contra de mi voluntad, como si fuera un manual de usuario, ya sabes, para saber con que llevar a cabo nuestras “tentacionesss y fechoríasss” supongo…, ¿tú no?

  
─ Mm, no creo que conozca a un solo ángel que la sepa de memoria, es un buen libro y siempre brilla en nuestros corazones, pero es la palabra de Dios para los hombres, no un libro de reglas para seres divinos querido, creo que tiene sentido que tu la conozcas mejor que yo.

  
─ Creí que con todo el tiempo que usas leyendo ya deberías conocer más de un libro de memoria ángel.

  
─ ¡Oh!, hay unos cuantos, un par de A. A. Milne...

  
─ A. A. Milne, ¡¿estás hablando de Winnie the Pooh?!, ¿me estás diciendo que no sabes de memoria la genealogía de Adán, pero que puedes citar a un oso de felpa? ─ colocó sus lentes nuevamente sin que la sonrisa desapareciera de su rostro ─ a veces eres demasiado ángel…

  
─ Shush, es un osito bastante sabio y por supuesto que puedo citarlo; querido, no eres un demonio del infierno así como yo ya no soy un ángel del cielo, estamos en la tierra nosotros dos con el resto de la humanidad, mi querido Crowley, “Las hierbas malas son flores también, una vez que llegas a conocerlas”

**Author's Note:**

> Basado en un post de Neil en tumblr, donde le preguntan si los ángeles saben la Biblia de corazón y su respuesta básicamente es no, pero que Aziraphale sabe unos cuantos de memoria, algunos de Winnie the Pooh, etc, etc.
> 
> https://neil-gaiman.tumblr.com/post/186799869601/a-small-thing-that-bugged-me-why-did-aziraphale/amp
> 
> La cita bíblica que Crowley recita (?, es 2 Corintios 11:14, porque tantos años de escuela dominical por fin dan fruto, am I right?


End file.
